


The Sixth Night 1/2:无法被满足

by sulimi



Series: 白岩瑠姬总受 [6]
Category: Produce 101 Japan, pdj, produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulimi/pseuds/sulimi
Summary: 自慰⚠️本章末有安藤诚明、与那成奖出现⚠️安藤诚明攻，与那成奖受⚠️
Relationships: 白岩瑠姬总受
Series: 白岩瑠姬总受 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536313
Kudos: 9





	The Sixth Night 1/2:无法被满足

**Author's Note:**

> 自慰⚠️  
> 本章末有安藤诚明、与那成奖出现⚠️  
> 安藤诚明攻，与那成奖受⚠️

自那天后，白岩瑠姬又回归了忙碌的练习之中，他有些庆幸和那几个人都没有分在同一组，这样就可以不抬头，一往直前地训练了。  
但是沉溺于纵欲过的身体却好像并没有彻底脱离。明明才一周，可是他就已经开始怀念了，怀念精液射进他的身体，怀念Alpha的肉棒每一下顶到他的敏感点，然后带给他高潮的滋味。  
『怎么会这样？』白岩瑠姬坐在排练室的地板上，双眼放空看着落地镜。已经是凌晨两点了，他练了一次又一次的舞，将精力消耗一空，却还是没能磨灭自己的欲望。他脑海里浮现了和自己一组的安藤诚明和与那成奖的身影，Six Packs……不知道下面是不是也一样“健壮”呢？『要不要……』白岩瑠姬甩了甩头，将这个念头赶出自己脑子，告诫自己不如早点去休息。  
白岩瑠姬抬头看了一圈，发现这是一个没有摄像头的练习室，他闭着眼睛脱下了自己的裤子，Omega的后穴已经分泌出了润滑的液体，浸湿了内裤，他将两根手指含进嘴里舔湿，小心地插进了后穴。这是他第一次自慰，有些不得章法地抽插着，“呃……”白岩瑠姬仰起头，双眉禁皱，牙齿咬住黑色的耐克外套，努力不让自己发出声音来，“哈……”  
白岩瑠姬的性器挺立，紧贴着肚子，前列腺液流出，让整根阴茎都湿淋淋的，却怎么也射不出来。他扭曲着身子，又将一根手指插入小穴里，尽量每一下都能插地更深一点，就差一点点，就能碰到生殖器入口了。  
虽然早就不是情热期，生殖器并不会打开，但是只要碰到入口处，就会让白岩瑠姬爽到浑身一震，『再深一点点……』怀着这样的想法，白岩瑠姬的脸都贴上了落地镜，三根手指在小穴里努力地搅动着，形成了一个圆的小穴一张一合，可以看到里面的媚肉正在贪婪地吸吮着手指。  
“哈……嗯……”白岩瑠姬的中指总算触碰到了生殖器的入口，他的牙关一松，吐露出一声含糊的呻吟，马眼微张，一股股精液射在了他的肚子上。  
白岩瑠姬抽出手指，瘫倒在地上，抹下精液，将手指含在了自己嘴里。  
咸腥的味道在嘴里蔓延开来，这并不是什么好吃的，甚至可以说，这东西的味道有点恶心，却让他无比痴迷。  
这是这一周他的第一个高潮，可是他的身体告诉他，他想要更多，想要精液射进去，被填满，被玩坏。

“嗯……Tomo……啊……”  
就在白岩瑠姬为了刚刚的高潮失神的时候，一个熟悉的声音从门外传了进来。他有些惊慌地爬了起来，刚准备拉上裤子，两个身影就撞进了房间。  
是同组的安藤诚明和与那成奖，与那成头发凌乱、衣冠不整地贴在安藤身上。两个人都已经勃起，可以看得出来刚刚亲得有多激烈。  
与那成奖无措地松开了挂在安藤诚明脖子上的手，他试图对白岩瑠姬解释什么。“哈……”但是他一开口，发出的却是呻吟。  
一根粗长的电动假阳具被与那成饥渴收缩的小穴挤了出来，掉到了地上，发出“嗡嗡”声。  
“要一起吗？”与那成奖看着似乎才刚经历过一次高潮的白岩瑠姬，对他发出了邀请，“Tomo真的，超——厉害。”  
白岩瑠姬看着他们，伸出舌头舔了舔唇，“好的。”他听到自己这样回答。


End file.
